Spell Gone Awry
by Vassindi
Summary: Khadgar makes a mistake while casting a spell. The results are interesting. Genderbend fic


Khadgar glanced over the spell one more time before he started the incantation for it. The arcane surged between his fingers as he started to chant, but he mispronounced a word and the spell suddenly backfired on him, knocking him to the floor and unconscious. He gasped suddenly awake, unsure of how long he had been out. The books were scattered everywhere and the room was a disaster. He sat up, but his body didn't feel right, he was sore from being knocked back but this was something unfamiliar. His pants felt tighter around the hips and his shirt was tighter around the chest. He looked down and realized that his chest had expanded out, much like a woman's body, and he untied the laces of his shirt to realize that he actually had breasts.

"What in the…?" He gasped and put his hand over his mouth. His voice was higher, almost musical to him. It wasn't his normal voice. His hands frantically moved over his body, dipping them into his trousers. His heart was racing, realizing he was missing a major part of the male anatomy.

"Oh… no no no no…" Panic overtook him as he started looking for the counter spell. Hopefully he could fix this before Lothar found him… or rather, her.

* * *

Lothar was starting to worry about his mage, he hadn't see him all day and it was getting close to nightfall. He knew that Khadgar had no problem summoning up some simple food to eat but he rarely missed both lunch _and_ dinner.

When he reached the mage's room it wasn't a surprise that there were books, scrolls and parchment scattered everywhere, but this was utter chaos. There was a long haired person who was crouched over a book. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is Khadgar?"

Khadgar froze, what was Lothar doing here already? How late was it? He didn't know anymore, he had spent forever trying to find this counter spell and he wasn't any closer to finding it was than when he started.

Lothar stared at the figure as it stood up, it looked like they were wearing the clothes that Khadgar normal wore, but the body was more feminine. They turned to look at him and he could see the tears that had been streaming down from those very familiar eyes. " _Khadgar_?"

"Anduin I don't know what I did but I'm… I was trying to cast a spell and something went wrong and now I'm literally a _girl_!" Khadgar couldn't help himself and tears started welling up in his eyes. "I've been trying to find a counter spell but I don't know what I did wrong!"

He wanted to laugh at this situation, it was completely absurd, but the tears in Khadgar eyes made him act otherwise. "Calm down, you'll find it, but not if you're panicked like this." Lothar strode over to Khadgar and pulled him into a tight hug. "First you need to sleep, maybe the spell will wear off by the morning?" Khadgar looked up to him as he was now a good half a foot shorter, a hopeful look in those eyes as he brought reason to them. Lothar kissed his forehead, releasing the mage from his arms. "I'll help you clean up and then we can go to bed."

"You are not sleeping with me tonight." Khadgar blushed, they had shared the bed many times but he didn't want to share it when he was like this. Not with this body at least, his insecurities were boiling up again.

Lothar was picking up scrolls and parchment that was scattered around the floor. "Why not? You are still you, it's not like I'm sleeping with someone else." He dropped the things in his hands on the table and closed the distance between them again, cupping Khadgar's cheek. "Besides," he chuckled. "It's been a long time since I last laid with a woman."

Khadgar's anger flared, Lothar had struck a major insecurity he had had since the beginning of their relationship and he slapped the warrior. "I don't want to lie with you."

Lothar barely registered the slap, "I'm not talking about _sex_ Khadgar. I want to be here to make sure you sleep. I know that if I leave alone you will not stop trying to find this counter spell until you dropped from exhaustion." Of course he wouldn't mind if Khadgar wanted to experiment with that body but he wasn't pressing the issue after he saw the reaction to a _joke_. "Besides have you seen yourself?"

The mage shook his head, distracting himself by clearing off the bed. He knew that Lothar was right about him staying up searching for the answer until he passed out, but Khadgar was still furious. "I don't _want_ to."

"You're stunning. I mean, you've always been beautiful to me... but any man that looked at you now wouldn't be able to keep his mind. I'm staying, that's final." Lothar removed his shoes and shirt, setting them on a chair before settling himself on the bed.

Khadgar sighed, defeated, hugging himself. "Fine, just don't _touch_ me. I already feel uncomfortable like this. I just want to go back to my normal body." _Of course you probably like me better this way_. Khadgar left his thought unsaid, but his deepest insecurity was finding it's way out at every moment. Reluctantly he joined Lothar on the bed, determined not to touch the other.

"Just because your body is different doesn't mean we're not together Khadgar." Lothar sighed, pulling Khadgar closer even though he was met with resistance. "I love you, it would have never mattered to me if you were male or female. I never cared about that. I love you for who you are not what you are. I'll try not to make you uncomfortable as we work through this _together_."

Those were the words that Khadgar needed to hear. He buried his face into Lothar's bare chest as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him protectively. Khadgar finally let himself relax and drift off to sleep. Hopefully Lothar was right and the spell would wear off by morning.


End file.
